Nadia did 4 fewer push-ups than Michael around noon. Nadia did 48 push-ups. How many push-ups did Michael do?
Solution: Nadia did 48 push-ups, and Michael did 4 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $48 + 4$ push-ups. He did $48 + 4 = 52$ push-ups.